La luna roja
by Vita-chan
Summary: Un trabajo...una ciudad maldecida...muchos problemas...No se que poner de sumary...por lo que les aconsejo leer si quieren enterarse...jeje


Hola, este es mi primer fic de esta serie asi que...sean buenas/os con migo please...jeje...espero que les guste.

Pd: este cap es solo introductorio, mas adelante habrá romance, aventura, suspenso...y...bueno no c...algo más supongo que habrá...jeje...

Buneo...ahora si...hasta el final del cap...antes le dejo las siglas:

He: Heven

H: Himiko

B: Ban

Am: Alexander Mcgregor

A: Akabane

K: Kazuki

S: Shido

E: Emishi

Sh: Shantal Mcgregor

* * *

La luna roja

El comienzo

_Hace unos días que me siento extraño…ajeno al resto…triste, melancólico…no sé qué me pasa...siento como si fuera otra persona…es como si fuera un reflejo…un reflejo de como siento al mundo…estos últimos días lo he sentido distinto…como si estuviera enojado…triste…cansado…todo al mismo tiempo…noto el aire más pesado…a la gente más molesta…ha llovido mucho...desde ya hace dos semanas…y no para…y no veo que tenga ganas de parar…pero eso no es lo que me hace sentir extraño…siento que algo más pasa…o está por pasar…lo que sea…no es la única vez…que recuerdo haberme sentido así…sé que hubo otra…allá en la fortaleza…pero no recuerdo el motivo…sólo me acuerdo…que como esta vez…no me sentí igual que el resto de los días…_

¡Ginji¡Ginji!- escuché a Ban gritar, lo que hizo que volviera a la realiadad- ¡Ginji!- volví a escuchar antes de recibir ese golpazo en la cabeza.

¡Auch, Ban¿Era realmente necesario que hicieras eso? TT- lo recriminé, frotándome mi cabecita adolorida por el golpe.

¿Qué si era necesario? Imbécil, hace ya 10 minutos que te estoy llamando y no me haces caso… ¿Puede saberse en qué diablos estabas pensando?

¿Pensando? Jajaja, no, en nada Ban-chan, en absolutamente nada…

Ya no importa, cabeza hueca…pero es mejor que bajes a la tierra…Heven tiene un trabajo importante para nosotros…

¿Heven¡¿Un trabajo! D- dije yo, emocionado ya que desde hacía un mes que no trabajábamos, nuestros ahorros se habían terminado y Paul ya no nos quería dar de comer, lo que me daba mucha tristeza.

Si, así es Gin…les tengo un trabajo…pero debido al nivel de importancia y de riesgo…

Como todos tus trabajos Heven ¬¬…

Como iba diciendo…antes de que me interrumpieras Ban…¬¬…van a trabajar en equipo…junto con Kazuki, Shido, Emishi, Himiko y el D.r Jackal…

¿El dr. Jackal! TT…_ al solo oír su nombre se me ponen los pelos de gallina…¿por que será que el destino se empeña en juntarnos?..._

Si, así es Gin…

B: Mmmm…Ya veo…bueno…

Todo sea por dinero ¿no es así Ban?…

¡HIMIKO! OO

Si, serpiente tarada…acaso no hay algo que te importe mas que el mugroso dinero…

Ya cállate… hombre mono.

¿Qué dijiste serpiente tarda?...

K: Chicos, chicos… ya vasta…cálmense por favor…

E: Si tómenselo con soda…muchachos…

A: Por lo que veo están llenos de energía…que bien…así será todo más interesante… /…

G: _Esa voz…es él…._Señor Akabane…

A: Si, mi estimado Ginji…Buenos días…

He: Bueno, ahora que estamos todos reunidos…les daré un breve resumen de su objetivo y el resto se los darán los clientes cuando vengan dentro de unos minutos…Bueno…esto es así…Mi cliente quiere que sean recuperadas unos objetos de inmenso valor histórico, que fueron robados de su isla privada hace dos días…¬¬ no Ban, no fueron robados por Cleiman, no fue su modos operándoos…Los objetos que fueron robados son unas 6 piedras halladas en un excavación arqueológica hace ya un año…el resto de los datos se los darán ellos al llegar…Miren que coincidencia… ya llegaron…Adelante por favor…-dijo Heven dejando pasar un hombre y a una mujer…

El hombre debía tener alrededor de unos 40 años, tenía el pelo totalmente gris, ojos verde oliva y usaba barba candado, llevaba puesto un traje negro con rayas blancas, camisa blanca, corbata color vino, una rosa en ojal del color de la corbata, zapatos negros y en su muñeca izquierda llevaba un reloj rolex.

La mujer tenía alrededor de unos 30 años, tenía el pelo color avena al igual que los ojos, su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus labios finos y delicados, llevaba puesta una camisa que se ataba atrás color bordó, una falda que llegaba hasta las rodillas color marrón chocolate, y unas botas de bota alta con un taco de unos 6 cm. color bordó.

Una vez que entraron, y que sentaron en una de las mesas del café, ambos se presentaron:

Buenos días, mi nombre es Alexander Mc Gregor y mi acompañante es mi esposa Shantal Mc Gregor.

Es un placer- dijo Shantal al ser presentada.

G: No el placer es nuestro…

B: Bueno, ahora vayamos al grano señor Mc Gregor. ¿Para que requiere de nuestros servicios?

A m: Verá señor Mido, ayer robaron de nuestra isla privada…

S: Eso ya lo sabemos…

K: Shido…no seas tan brusco, quieres…

S: Como sea…¬¬

K: Prosiga por favor, si es tan amable y disculpe la interrupción de nuestro compañero es que aveces no controla su temperamento…

S: ¬¬…_Kazuki, voy a matarte…_

B: Jeje…¿a veces, cuando lo controla?…

S¿Qué dices serpiente tarada?

K¡Chicos ya vasta!

H: _Inmaduros ¬¬…_

He: _Siempre es lo mismo_ ¬¬…

E: _por lo que veo la calma se fue por el excusado…jeje… ___

A: _Esto se está volviendo cada vez más interesante… _

G: _Mmmmm, me gustaría que se llevaran mejor de vez en cuando… 3_

A m: No importa, como iba diciendo se robaron algo de nuestra isla, algo muy valioso e invaluable…

A¿Y puede saberse que es ese objeto?

Sh: Si, mire…una piedra…una piedra en dónde se relata la historia de una antigua civilización…

B¿Una antigua civilización¿De cual se trata?

Sh: Pues…para que entienda de qué civilización se trata, primero debe saber en dónde la encontramos… ¿no cree?

K: Si, tiene razón. Comience por favor señorita…

Sh: La cosa es así: Mi marido y yo somos arqueólogos, hace un año fuimos a unas excavaciones en el desierto de Govi. Allí, después de pasar varios días excavando sin hallar nada, cuando uno de los excavadores gritó diciendo que había encontrado algo. Cuando fuimos a ver, nos encontramos con una piedra que estaba gravada con un estilo de jeroglíficos que no se conocía hasta entonces, así la sacamos del lugar, y luego decidimos que era bueno buscar más por esos lugares ya que cabía la posibilidad de que hubieran más de esa piedra. Y en efecto, encontramos 5 piedras más, cada una de las cuales relata un pedazo de historia de esta civilización.

G¿Pero…si no sabían el lenguaje entonces como sabían de que se trataban esas piedras?

Am: Con un programa de computadora especializado para estos casos, señor Amano.

G¿Y que decían esas piedras?

Sh: Es una historia muy parecida a la de la Atlántida

A: Aun así quisiéramos escucharla, si es tan amable.

Am: Brevemente, decían que hace unos 3000 años existía esta civilización que se llamaba Dyteis que vivían en esa región, parece ser que un grupo de ciudadanos empezaron reunirse y crear un culto a un dios tenebroso que desobedecía las reglas de del dios de la civilización Dyteis, el Dios Toa, y en un acto final, un sacrificio humano…perdieron el amor de Toa…su protección…y fueron condenados al exilio…toda la civilización…

G¿Eso es injusto, no lo creen, condenar al exilio a gente inocente…

H: Si fueron condenados al exilio… ¿que sucedió con la ciudad?

Am: Esa es la parte más interesante, las escrituras dicen…que la ciudad entera con todos sus habitantes…están condenados a vivir eternamente y a surcar el cielo…siendo invisibles para siempre…menos…en los días de luna roja…en dónde puede verse la ciudad flotante durante lo que ella dure…Y que solo el elegido podrá durante ese breve período liberar a la antigua civilización de su condena.

H: Es una historia fantasiosa ¿no lo cree?

A m: Si, pero el echo es que existen esas piedras que son prueba de que esa civilización existió.

E¿Tiene idea de quién podría llegar a querer esas piedras?

Sh: Desde hace unas semanas, un señor llamado Higins Hudson ha estado viniendo para pedirnos que le vendamos las piedras…ha ofrecido gran cantidad de dinero...joyas…yates…mansiones…de todo…-dijo la señorita Shantal.

B¿Y ustedes qué hicieron ante estos ofrecimientos?

Sh: Rechazarlos por supuesto…el valor histórico que tienen es increíble. ¿Usted que hubiera hecho señor Mido, venderlas?

¡Conociendo a Ban seguramente eso es lo que haría!

Cállate idiota- me gritó Ban y otra vez…me asentó un golpe en la cabeza- Claro que no las hubiera vendido…tonto… (_mmmm¿en realidad que hubiera echo¡Venderlas, claro! El valor histórico, ja, patrañas…lo que deben de costar, sería millonario si las vendiera $$) _

Am: El caso es que queremos que las recuperen…En estos últimos días han estado rondando cerca de nuestras propiedades a agentes de Hudson...y anteayer el señor Husdon vino muy molesto y nos advirtió que si no se las dábamos iba a tomar medidas drásticas…

H: Higing…Higins…mmmm, ese nombre me resulta muy familiar…

He: si a mi tambien…

A: mmm¿eso no será por que el señor Hudson es uno de los mafiosos más importante de Japón?

B: ya sabía yo que lo había escuchado en algún lado…

H: si…así es…

¿es decir q nos vamos a enfrentar a un poderoso mafioso?

B: así es…y lo más probable es que tengamos de que entrar en su mansión.

S: he oído que es mansión esta extremadamente protegida.

Hi: además, seguramente que al tratarse de objetos tan valiosos, contará para pretejerlos un servicio de protección.

B: lo que quiere decir…que tal vez que nos encontremos con los hermanos Miroku.

_Espero que no…no quiero enfrentarme a esos dos otra vez…y menos contra suquihico._

B: Bueno es mejor que preparemos un plan.

No creo que haga falta…

B¿a que te refieres con eso?

P: a lo que me refiero es que he estado investigando y parece ser que los hombres de Hudson se dirigieron hacia el desierto de Govi, y según mis contactos…llevaban 6 misteriosos objetos, altamente protegidos…creo que hasta contrataron a un servicio de transporte.

Am: pues entonces necesitarán un guía. Además estoy casi seguro de que irá hacia el lugar de las excavaciones…

G¿Por qué razón iría ahí?

Am: en ese lugar además de las piedras encontramos un altar…un altar grabado…en este caso…los jeroglíficos hablaban de que cuando la luna roja esté a todo su esplendor y los rayos y relámpagos hagan aparición…se abrirá un puente que nos unirá con la ciudad flotante…dejando entrar a las personas a ella.

K¿Es un poco contradictorio no lo creen? Si las piedras dicen que tan solo el elegido podrá entrar…como es que el altar dice que quien atraviese el puente podrá entrar.

Am: Eso mismo nos preguntamos nosotros…no hallamos ninguna otra escritura que nos revelase el por que de esa contradicción.

B: Eso no importa. Nuestro trabajo es recuperar las piedras…no entrar a la ciudad, así que no veo motivo de complicación.

S: Por primera vez concuerdo con tigo.

Am: Si tienen razón…entonces… ¿aceptan o no nuestros servicios como guías?

B: sería lo mejor…

* * *

Dos días más tarde, nuestros amigos se encontraban a bordo de unos jeep andando por el desierto de Govi, el señor Mc Gregor viajaba en uno de los jeep con su esposa, el señor Akabane, Himiko, con un conductor y una persona del equipo del matrimonio Mc Gregor llamado Rick Gull y en el jeep que iba de tras de ellos iban Shido, Emishi, Kazuki, Ban y Ginji mas el conductor.

Hace mucho calor T-T.

No te quejes idiota, que si hacemos esto bien nos pagaran mucho dinero.

Si lo se, peor eso no quita que haga calor…

No seas niña, Ginji. Además es tu culpa por haberte tomado toda tu agua.

Que malo que eres. T-T

Toma Ginji

Agua- digo tomando la cantimplora que Kazu me ofrecía- Gracias Kazu, tenía mucha sed.

De nada Ginji.

Oye Kazuki…por ahí no tendrás algo de comer no…es que me muero de hambre.

Lo siento Emishi pero no traje nada…salimos tan rápido que tan solo atiné a llenar mi cantimplora.

Ahhhhhhhh…no puede serrrrrrrrrrr…con el hambre que tengo…

¿Hambre¿Cómo puede ser que tengas hambre si prácticamente te comiste tú solo toda la comida que nos dio Madoka?

Es que eso para mi fue tan solo un tentempié…muy rico por cierto…Jajaja.

Y yo no los probé…T-T

O-O- todos.

K¿No lo probaste Ginji?

Nop.

E¿Ni uno?

Ni uno

S¿Ni uno Chiquitito?

Ni uno chiquitito.

K: Que extraño.

S: Concuerdo contigo.

E: yo también.

Jejeje. es que no me di cuenta…

O-O

B: _no se dio cuenta…el Ginji que yo conozco no se hubiera resistido a ninguna clase de aperitivos…aunque ahora que lo pienso…Ginji ha estado actuando extraño hace un par de semanas…esta como ido…cabizbajo…no se que es lo que le pasa…-_pensaba Ban en silencio mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

Mientras tanto la expedición casi había llegado al altar, cuando de pronto se escucha una explosión, el Jeep de adelante alcanza a detenerse, pero el impacto hace que este se vuelque de costado. Ante esto el otro Jeep se detiene.

Himiko sale y ayuda a salir al matrimonio Mc gregor y al conductor y es ayudada por Ginji mientras que el resto del equipo pelea con unos matones del equipo de Hudson.

Luego de poner a salvo al matrimonio y a los dos conductores, tanto Ginji como Himiko se unen a la batalla. En eso:

Por lo que veo volvemos a vernos Ginij.

Suquihico.

¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos verdad, Ginij?

Si así es.

Es una lastima que después de tanto tiempo no veamos de esta forma.

Yo no peleare con tigo…

Pero tendrás que hacerlo.

No lo haré…

Pero yo si…salta Ban salido de no se dónde y ataca a suquihico que en es momento se transforma en Natsuhico y se enzarzan en una pelea.

Todos estaban peleando, concentrados tan en la suya, que no se dieron cuenta cuando de pronto todo se oscureció, que el cielo se había llenado de nubes de tormenta, ni que la luna había aparecido roja y grande sobre el firmamento, y la misteriosa ciudad flotaba visible acercándose cada vez más hasta colocarse sobre el altar, hasta que:

GINJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

* * *

Bueno...este es el primer cap...espero que les hay gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente cap...byyy 


End file.
